In a multi-access edge computing (MEC) environment, computing is enabled by a network architecture that provides computing capabilities, to a user device, via computing platforms at or near an edge of a network (e.g., a wireless communication network). Accordingly, because a MEC environment may provide computing at or near the edge of the network, increased performance may be achieved over networks that may be topologically and/or physically further from a user device than a MEC environment. Such increased performance may be achieved in the MEC environment due to less traffic and/or congestion between a user device and the computing platform, less latency (due to the closer proximity), increased flexibility (due to a greater amount of computing platforms), and/or the like.